


Mutual Masturbation

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri catches Cronus showing himself a little love and decides to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Masturbation

You had ten minutes. You could do this. Just a little more and you could be done before Kankri comes over. You just couldn’t help yourself. You were just poking about your hive, looking at old junk you haven’t touched in sweeps when you happened upon your assortment of… toys. You sure did have a lot of these things, back from before Kankri agreed to be your matesprit. Your eyes caught sight of your human genitalia attachment, also known as a “strap-on.” You felt nearly compelled to put it on. You grabbed a bright red vibrator as well, this all started because you were thinking of his color dripping down his thighs anyway. It only seemed to make it a little more real to use something close to the color of his bulge.

Now here you are, jeans tangled around your ankles as you fuck yourself with the vibrator while tugging on the fake human bulge. Your bulge wrapping around the strap-on, slicking it with your violet material makes it easy for you to stroke it in a fast, jerking pace. You’re leaking all over your couch but you don’t find it in yourself to care as you lose yourself in your fantasy. You imagine it’s Kankri’s bulge deep inside you, pounding your nook instead of the vibrator. Kankri making your fins wiggle and your gills flutter. Just a little more. Just have to turn up the vibration a little more-

"Cronus? Are you in here? The door was open so I…."

Shit! Of course he was early. Now you’re caught looking ridiculous and horny and Kankri’s going to give you a lecture for it. You don’t even move to close your legs or turn off the vibrator, just sit there panting and wide-eyed at your matesprit.

"Uhh.. hey, chief. You’re- you’re early."

Kankri doesn’t say anything, just stares at you with this strange look on his face. You’re worried you really triggered him this time and your hand fumbles to turn the vibrator off.

"Shit, I’m sorry babe. Let me just get decent and…"

You trail off when you notice Kankri is approaching you. He moves slowly, like he’s trying not to scare you away, and places a hand on each knee before he speaks.

"Keep going."

"Huh?"

He pushes your knees further apart and licks his lips. That… That is the sexiest look you’ve ever seen him wear. He looks so predatory, so hungry and it makes your nook throb around the vibrator still buzzing inside you.

"I wish to watch. Please. Keep going. And don’t stop until I say so."

Oh fuck! You’ve never seen Kankri like this and you’re all too eager to resume fucking yourself on the vibrator. You lock eyes with your matesprit as you pant and moan for him, putting on a show for him and you can’t think of anything hotter than the way he’s looking at you. You resume stroking the strap-on like you were doing before and you hear Kankri moan softly.

He takes his hands off your knees and shuffles out of his pants before moving to hover over your strap-on. You whine at him as you watch him slide down onto the artificial human bulge with a low groan. He puts one hand on your shoulder and the other reaches down to push the vibrator deeper into your nook.

You both fill the room with your horny moans and whimpers, Kankri bouncing hard on the strap-on while twisting the vibrator as he shoved it deep inside you. You’re moaning so loud and so needy and you have never been this aroused in your life, nook sucking in the vibrator greedily as your bulge squeezes and coils around the strap-on as it tries to slip into Kankri’s tight heat. Kankri breathes a chuckle and you’re quite confused as well as intensely turned on by it.

"Cum for me, Cronus~"

"Oh fffuuuuuuuck!"

Kankri dials the vibrator up to the highest setting and pushes it in your nook as deep as it could go, the tip pressing hard at a sensitive bed of nerves which makes your voice crack as you cry out. Your nook gushes around the vibrator and all over the couch as your bulge spews violet all over the strap-on and your groin.

Kankri whimpers as he watches you come undone and slams his hips down harder onto the strap-on. He removes his hand from the vibrator and your nook pushes it out as it continues to spasm while you ride out your orgasm. You lean forward to capture Kankri’s lips in a sloppy kiss and he returns it, wrapping his arms around your neck as you grip his hips to pull him down harder and faster. When he finally cums, he warbles into your mouth and shakes hard and you shudder when you feel his feverish material splash on your crotch and splatter on your shirt.

He kisses your jaw and trails up to your ear fins as he pulls himself up and off the strap-on and you chirp at him. He responds with a few chirrups of his own and he showers you with affection. You always love this part about Kankri, his need to pamper and coddle you. You hold him to you for a while, just enjoying the intimacy of your matesprit. You frown in confusion when he pulls back and wrinkles his nose.

"We’re a mess."

"Yeah. That vwe are."

"Shall we… take a bath together? We could wash each other if you’d like."

You kiss his nose and smile.

"Sounds perfect, Kanny."


End file.
